1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and, specifically, to a wireless communication device having a printed circuit board (PCB), on which a plurality of key contacts are laid out, the PCB overlapping with an antenna of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5-FIG. 7, a mobile phone having an inner antenna 300 includes a display screen portion and a key portion positioned below the display screen portion. The antenna 300 is located near the bottom of the mobile phone, and a PCB 100 overlaps the antenna 300. A plurality of key contacts 180 surrounded by an electrostatic ring 200 are disposed on the PCB 100. The PCB 100 includes a ground layer 120. The electrostatic ring 200 can protect the key contacts 180 from electrostatic interference. However, when the antenna 300 is in use, the ground layer 120 of the PCB 100 can absorb signals from the antenna 300, weakening the signal transceiving capabilities of the antenna 300.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.